


Humanity's Hope

by AileenByunsun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nothing really special, slight angst, theres blood and stuff, well I think it's somewhat of a fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AileenByunsun/pseuds/AileenByunsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world seems a little bit colder if you take away the heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity's Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first completed work of fanfiction so I guess it's not as good as others. I do not own the song "You are my Sunshine" by Jimmie Davis, but it is very lovely. Hope you enjoy :>

_**You are my sunshine —** _

"Levi," Eren murmured onto Levi’s hair.

They were tangled together, arms and legs intertwined under a shared blanket.

"Mm," Levi mumbled into Eren’s chest, hugging the taller one tighter.

Both of them wanted to stay like this forever. Forget the titans. Forget the people they had to abandon and risked their lives to save humanity. Forget that another day of fighting is just about to come. Just forget everything.

"I love you," Eren whispered, lips brushing against his love’s ear.

Levi’s lips curled into a smile.

"I love you too, you reckless brat."

_**My only sunshine —** _

Eren leaned against the castle wall, shivering from the slight draft coming from an opened window to air out a  _disturbing smell_ , Levi called it.

"Do you know how many lives we’ve lost, Levi?  _Do you_?”

It was Erwin’s voice.

Eren peeked from the corner, watching the large blond converse with the shorter one.

"It doesn’t matter how many people are gone. It only matters if we obliterate the titans and Eren is protected. That was our plan all along, correct?" Levi replied, his voice harsher than it usually is.

The brunet slumped against the wall until the conversation was over. Hearing the light footsteps of Levi, he straightened up and brushed up from invisible dusts.

"Levi!" Eren called out, instantly wrapping his arms around Levi.

"Yes?"

The black haired removed the cloth from his neck and dabbed a bit of saliva, pressing the wet handkerchief onto Eren’s cheek. He began scrubbing the area until he nodded in approval towards himself.

Eren gave a shy grin and kissed Levi’s forehead, forgetting to proceed his conversation about how the peoples’ lives are much more important than his and that he’ll sacrifice himself for the sake of humanity thriving on.

_**You make me happy —** _

The brunet yawned, turning over in hope of finding his lover sleeping peacefully with him. To his misfortune he was not.

He heaved himself up from the bed, his whole body aching in pain from what happened last night. Eren pushed himself to put on wrinkled pants from the floor.

Opening the door to the bathroom, Eren noticed a hunched over figure, scrubbing bed sheets furiously in the bathtub.

“ _Levi_ ,” Eren purred, gingerly clawing Levi’s back.

"You make such a mess, Eren," Levi chuckled, "I’m surprised I didn’t need to clean the entire bed."

Eren laughed, placing his head on Levi’s shoulder, muscular and hard, yet seemed to be the right pillow.

_**When skies are gray —** _

“ _Mikasa!”_  Eren cried out, unleashing his 3D maneuver gear towards the girl.

She was lying on top of the roof. Both of her legs. Gone. Her arm. Gone. She was surrounded by a puddle of blood which dripped from the corners of the roof to the ground below.

Eren let his legs kneel down next to her. He ripped his shirt in half and began wrapping his clothes where her limbs are no longer present.

"Don’t leave me, Mikasa, okay?  _Please_. You’re the only family I have left,” Eren whimpered, tears falling from his cheek into Mikasa’s.

"Eren," she said softly, gasping once his name escaped his lips. Her eyes began filling with tears and rolled down her temples.

"I-I can’t let you die.  _Please I don’t want you to go_!” Eren began sobbing, covering his face with his arm. “I still need you! Just please-“

He stopped, realizing that her body, covered with unkempt bandages, was lifted off. Eren gazed up, his eyes trailing to Levi, who held Mikasa with one arm, her blood soaking into his clothes.

"Let’s," Levi began with a shaky breath, "bury her somewhere near, okay? An actual burial."

Levi stepped onto the edge of the roof and was pulled to a lower ground by the maneuver gear.

Before descending down, Eren dropped his eyes to the ground, noticing that Levi began wrapping Mikasa with his green cloak, folding neat creases and finishing it off with his jacket shaped into a bow.

_**You never know, dear —** _

"Eren?" Levi called out from behind a tree. "Are-are you alright?"

"Am I alright? She’s the only family I have left. She has been with me for years and she died and you ask me if I’m  _alright_?” Eren snapped, glancing up from the pile of dirt containing his sister underneath.

Levi lowered his gaze, careful not to aggravate the teenager even more.

"Levi?"

He raised his head, his blue ones meeting with the turquoise ones that was bloodshot and brimmed with tears.

He looked beautiful that way — Eren — so innocent, so vulnerable. Levi’s never seen a side of him like that. All the sides Levi has seen are romantic and over ambitious.

To his misfortune, Eren has only seen himself as a monster.

_**How much I love you —** _

"Levi I’m sorry!" Eren cried out, dashing towards him to wrap his arms around Levi. "I didn’t mean to yell at you! I’m too o-overwhelmed by everything. I didn’t mean to-"

Levi pressed his lips against Eren’s, standing on the tip of his toes to reach close to his height. He can feel the wetness of Eren’s cheek, but that didn’t stop Levi from moving closer to him.

Levi rubbed his hand along Eren’s back as he weeped, his shirt being soaked by the brunet’s tears.

If he didn’t love the brat so much, he would’ve pushed him down and command him to clean the shirt nine times.

But he indeed loves the brat, he loves every single aspect of him. He didn’t care if he ruined a memorable building from when he was younger while he fought the Female Titan. He had to fight her anyways. Levi was fond of his determination on fighting titans with no mercy. Something about Eren is different. Different than Erwin and different from everyone else he has dated in the past.

The difference? He actually liked being with him.

_**Please don’t take —** _

"Eren!" Levi screamed. His breathing began to quicken.

Eren was following him a few moments ago so he shouldn’t be that far away, right?

Levi swung around, calling out to Eren, but no reply. He began to move to the lower areas in the forest, where titans wandered, and searched for his love there.

His heart pounded. His head began to hurt. He trembled with worry. Eren was no where to be found.

Levi searched and searched for Eren, even until the sky began to darken.

He slumped against a tree that showed the forest ground below. Levi hung his head out of shame and out of exhaustion. He was unable to find Eren and he used his gear to move away from the titans.

"Levi," he heard someone call out from the ground.

Levi raised his head up and stifled his breathing in hope to hear the voice again. He heard the rustle of the trees and sighed. He imagined it. It was an imagination. A hallucination.

"Levi."

The voice was louder this time. The voice was also close to Eren’s.

Levi slowly slid off the branch and onto the lower ones, being careful of the noise he makes in case he attracts titans.

Once Levi made it to the floor, he choked back a cry. He must not let Eren worry.

Eren was bloody and sweaty. He has many scratches throughout his body and rips decorating his clothes. His breathing was harsh. His head ached. He leaned against the tree trunk for support.

"Hey, Levi."

_**My sunshine—** _

Eren coughed, spitting out a dark fluid from his mouth to the area next to him.

"I killed them, Levi," Eren groaned, his voice raspy.

"What?" Levi gasped, scooting closer to Eren, despite the dirt ground, despite the sour odor he has, despite how tired he is.

"I killed them all. The titans. I saw the smoke. They’re all gone from the walls," Eren was interrupted multiple times by coughing and spitting fits, but continued.

He explained that all the titans were out of the walls because they saw them and began chasing after them. Levi didn’t notice, however, so Eren stayed behind and fought them all. A distraction to save humanity’s strongest.

Eren wasn’t a hero. Heroes are models that people look up to and never die, even with all the obstacles thrown at them. He fell many times but got back up. But this time, he fell too many times and he can’t get back up. He has to hurt himself in a way to not be captured by the titans, such as using the maneuver gear through many branches instead of a clear runway where the titans can see him and wasn’t able to bite down the area on his hand to transform himself into a titan.

"Eren — you really didn’t have to. I could’ve handled it myself. See?" Levi motioned to the areas where blood poured out. "This wouldn’t have happened if you just called me over. Never do that again, Eren. Okay?"

Eren remained silent as the pain in his back became unbearable. He leaned against a tree to hide that there was a branch stuck on his back. Why did he have to fall? It was too deep and too painful to be removed.

"Eren?" Levi began to panic, calling out for Erwin, for Jean, for somebody. Eren was pale and he wasn’t breathing normally and he coughed up blood.

Eren placed his trembling hand over Levi’s, mustering up every ounce of strength he has.

"Someone please help!" Levi cried out, tears endlessly falling from his face.

"Levi, I-I’ve never seen you cry," Eren croaked out, giving Levi a sheepish grin but immediately cried out in pain.

"Eren, why are you so stupid?" Levi connected his lips with Eren’s for the last time. Letting his tongue trace over Eren’s teeth, tasting his mouth one last time.

Levi pulled away once they were both gasping for air one last time. Levi intertwined his hands with Eren’s, like they were in the castle bedroom. He ran his other hand over Eren’s face, catching a tear before it fell to his lap.

"Levi I don’t want to go yet. I still want to be with you. I-I love you Levi. Remember that,  _please_. I don’t want you to forget me, Levi. Le-“

Eren froze, his eyes wide. His eyes remained like that.

Levi watched in horror as all the life goes out of his lover, sobbing even louder, his body falling forward onto him. His body heat still there. His smell still there.

Levi forced himself to look into Eren’s eyes — empty and with no emotion, yet still has the turquoise color that Levi fell in love with.

He’s done what he’s supposed to do — obliterate every single titan.

He’s gone now. Humanity’s hope. But the life he gave the people living behind the walls lives on.

_**Away.** _


End file.
